Alors ? C'en est un ou pas ?
by Crapounette
Summary: Ron est persuadé que Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard est un vampire. A force d'insister, il arrive à convaincre Hermione de faire des recherches avec lui pour prouver ses allégations. Harry trouve que c'est ridicule. Qui a raison ?


**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, je ne possède rien, ma banquière le saurait. Je torture juste les persos de JKR.

**Résumé** : Juin 1998. 7ème année scolaire de nos héros. Harry a vaincu Lord Voldemort depuis la fin de la 6ème année. Ron est persuadé que Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard est un vampire. A force d'insister, il arrive à convaincre Hermione de faire des recherches avec lui pour prouver ses allégations. Harry refuse d'en entendre parler et ne veut pas prendre part à tout ça, pour lui c'est ridicule.

Ron et Hermione vont continuer leur enquête malgré tout. Ont-ils raison ou vont-ils se ridiculiser ?

* * *

La salle commune de la Tour de Gryffondor se remplissait peu à peu d'élèves, en cette chaude soirée d'été. Hermione, installée à une petite table remplie de livres et de parchemins, révisait avec acharnement la dernière épreuve écrite des ASPICs. Ron déambulait nerveusement dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry essayait vainement de se convaincre de sortir un grimoire pour réviser, chose qu'il était très loin d'avoir envie de faire. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte, le fit soupirer. Le ciel bleu azur l'attirait, un petit vol sur son Eclair de Feu… voilà ce dont il rêvait à ce moment-là.

— Mione ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'énervait Ron Weasley, une chocogrenouille à la main.

— Ronald, je révise ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette stupide histoire de vampire que tu nous ressors régulièrement depuis plus d'un an quand même ? Je croyais que tu avais compris que tu te trompais ! Tu me bassines avec ça depuis ce matin, en plus !

— Nan nan nan… je ne me trompe pas ! J'en suis sûr ! insista le rouquin. Regarde ! Il fait beau, tout le monde est dehors toute la journée, même les profs, sauf bien entendu… LUI ! Et tous les ans, c'est pareil !

Il alla s'asseoir près d'Harry sur le vieux canapé défoncé, et regarda son ami qui rêvassait, apparemment indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

— Tu dis rien, Harry ? Tu en penses quoi ? Hein, que j'ai raison !

— Mmmm ? De quoi, Ron ? lança distraitement Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, comme la Gazette du Sorcier l'appelait à présent.

— Merlin, mais personne ne m'écoute ici, vous parlez d'amis, vous !

— Harry… Ron est encore branché sur cette vieille histoire, tu sais… Rogue est un vampire et gna gna gna…

— Laisse tomber, Ron, soupira Harry. Remus t'a bien dit que cette rumeur existait déjà du temps des Maraudeurs et que c'est Sirius qui l'avait lancée. Ça ne te mènera à rien. Rogue n'a rien d'un vampire. C'est ridicule.

— Non, mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? répondit la belette des Gryffondors. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est pâle comme la mort, il a des yeux noirs perçants et tu sais que dans les livres de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, ils en parlent, hein ? Et aussi, il est habillé en chauve-souris tout le temps, il ne sort pas de ses cachots, et pis t'as vu à table ?

— Non, quoi ? fit l'Élu, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

— Il ne mange pas ! Si c'est pas un indice ça ! Comment peut-on ne pas manger, hein ? dit Ron triomphalement.

Hermione leva le nez de son livre et secoua la tête de désapprobation.

— Ronald, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, obsédé par le remplissage du puits sans fond qui lui sert d'estomac. Harry non plus ne mange pas beaucoup.

— Tu plaisantes ? Il mange autant que moi, maintenant. C'était bon avant ça. Tiens au fait, c'est vrai, tu manges plus depuis cette année, constata le rouquin en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry.

— Madame Pomfresh… elle insiste. Elle m'a donné une potion qui donne de l'appétit. Tu sais, à cause du Quidditch, elle trouvait que j'avais pas assez de force, de muscles, tout ça… Elle avait peur que je tombe malade.

— Elle avait bien raison, affirma Hermione avec assurance. Si tu avais mangé un peu plus pendant toutes les années précédentes, tu aurais été plus grand. Mais bon… ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle des Dursley. D'ailleurs je suis bien contente que tu n'y ailles plus depuis l'an dernier.

— Ah ouaaaais ! s'exclama Ron. Les vacances arrivent ! Tu fais quoi ? Tu viens chez nous, au Terrier, hein ? T'es pas venu à Noël, et t'es pas venu l'été dernier ! Lâcheur ! Ginny a fait la gueule pendant la moitié des congés. Alors ?

— J'ai d'autres projets, Ron… Désolé.

— Tu as prévu quoi ? demanda Ron avec suspicion.

Harry pinça les lèvres et hésita quelques secondes. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés et remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Hermione qui le regardait, fronça les sourcils sans rien dire.

— Eh bien… Heuuu… je comptais… voyager… un peu, avoua Harry d'une voix gênée.

— Je viens avec toi ! dit Ron ravi. Hein, Mione ! On vient aussi… Et Ginny !

— NON ! s'horrifia alors le jeune Survivant. Heeeeeuuummm… Je… je ne pars pas seul. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui intrigué de Ron, et elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui rosissait, un peu confus de son emportement.

— Ron, arrête de dire des bêtises ! râla-t-elle. Tu gênes ce pauvre Harry, voyons. Il a dû prévoir quelque chose avec une petite-amie quelconque et il n'a pas envie qu'on tienne la chandelle. C'est compréhensible, non ?

— Ehhh, mec ! T'as une copine ? s'étonna Ron. Mais c'est qui ? Hein ? Pourquoi on la connaît pas ? C'est Ginny ?

— Non, Ron, ce n'est pas Ginny. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vais faire un tour, j'ai envie de sortir, je reviendrai à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Et sans rajouter un mot, Harry se leva et d'un pas vif traversa la salle commune puis il se dirigea vers la sortie masquée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— Mione… j'ai dit un truc ? s'étonna Ron en le suivant des yeux. Et tu savais qu'il avait une copine, toi ? Merlin… Gin' va être déçue.

— Non. Je l'ignorais, avoua Hermione songeuse. D'ailleurs, quand tu m'y fais penser, je n'ai jamais vu Harry avec une fille, ni entendu dire qu'il avait quelqu'un.

— Et il était où pour les autres vacances ? On n'a jamais su. Quand on lui demande, il change de conversation. Bizarre… ça fait deux mystères à éclaircir ça.

— Deux ?

— Ben oui, Mione ! Rogue le vampire, et qui est la copine d'Harry ! Tu suis pas, Mione ! Lâche ton grimoire, tu le connais par cœur. Au fait… t'en as un sur les vampires ? Je voudrais vérifier des trucs.

Hermione poussa un soupir, se leva et entreprit de mettre ses livres et parchemins dans son sac de cours.

— Non, je n'en ai pas sous la main, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir à la bibliothèque avec moi, je voudrais approfondir un passage de la 103ème révolte des Gobelins. Madame Pince aura sûrement tout ce que tu cherches.

— JE VIENS ! rugit le plus jeune fils Weasley, à la grande surprise de son amie.

* * *

— J'ai trouvé un livre pas mal, Mione, chuchota Ron en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire qui interdisait le moindre bruit dans son sanctuaire à grimoires poussiéreux. Il explique des trucs…

— Vas-y… fit la jeune brune distraitement, en mordillant la plume qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Ron, encouragé, alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione, le livre à la main. Il se pencha vers elle et commença son explication.

— Ben, dans le livre, ils disent que les vampires sont télépathes, ils peuvent lire dans les pensées et tout. Et on sait que Rogue est l'un de meilleurs Legilimens du monde magique, et tu sais que c'est pas donné à tout le monde, hein !

— Je sais, mais je te rappelle que Dumbledore aussi, et il n'a rien d'un vampire. Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé…

— Nan, nan… écoute. Ils sont très dominants, et tu sais que Rogue, ben… c'est un dur, il suffit de le regarder. Et puis les vampires ne dorment pas, ils sortent la nuit, et lui, il est toutes les nuits à se promener dans le château à tirer des points. On se demande quand il dort ! Sûrement jamais car il n'a pas besoin ! Et puis, ils peuvent voir dans le noir, et se déplacent sans faire de bruit. Et combien de fois on s'est fait choper dans le noir sans prévenir par ce bâtard graisseux ? Des tas de fois ! HA !

— Bon, admettons… et alors ? Ça ne suffit pas, Ron.

— Ils sont très forts physiquement, Mione, et Rogue est très fort, on le sait, on l'a vu pendant la Bataille Finale, tu te souviens. Et immortels ! Et Rogue a résisté à Tu-Sais-Qui pendant des tas d'années, paraît qu'il bronchait même pas avec les _Doloris_ de Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Il était habitué, Ron. C'est malheureux à dire, mais le pauvre homme devait être habitué à la torture, c'est tout. Son seuil de résistance à la douleur est très élevé. Ne cherche pas la petite bête, soupira la brune Gryffondor. Et puis tu oublies que les vampires se nourrissent de sang, et je te ferais remarquer que pas un seul cadavre n'a été signalé dans la région, vidé de son sang et avec deux trous dans le cou.

— Le livre dit que les trous sont pas forcément au cou, Mione. Les vampires mordent les poignets ou même l'aine, là franchement faut avoir envie quand même ! Pouah !

— Soit, Ron, mais aucun cadavre humain vidé de son sang, je t'ai dit. Et Hagrid n'a jamais mentionné d'animaux trouvés dans la Forêt Interdite, vidés aussi de leur sang et avec deux trous. Alors ? Il mangerait quoi, ton soi-disant vampire ?

— Chais pas… Il a peut-être un calice ? C'est écrit dans le livre, ils en parlent aussi.

— Non, franchement, non, chuchota Hermione. Ron, les calices sont des distributeurs personnels de sang pour vampire, d'accord. Mais aussi des partenaires sexuels, des conjoints en quelque sorte, et tu noteras que le Professeur Rogue est célibataire, qu'il n'a jamais été vu avec aucune femme, ni d'ailleurs aucun homme si ses goûts penchaient de ce côté. Et n'essaie pas de me dire qu'il pourrait avoir pris un élève pour calice, Dumbledore ne le tolèrerait pas. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore et les administrateurs de l'école n'auraient jamais accepté un vampire comme enseignant à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux pour les élèves.

— Et Remus ? Tu oublies Remus ! On a eu un loup-garou comme prof pendant un an !

— Ouais… et on a failli être dévoré si tu te souviens bien, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris sa potion Tue-loup. Et il n'y a pas de potion qui coupe la soif de sang des vampires. Donc, impossible !

— Tu as réponse à tout, hein ? Mais je n'abandonne pas, je suis sûr que j'ai raison !

— Si tu le dis… maintenant lis et tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini de prendre ces notes et si tu continues, Madame Pince va nous jeter dehors.

Ron se résolût à se taire et se mit à bouder. Hermione soupira en l'entendant encore grommeler.

— M'en fous, je sais que j'ai raison.

Et il se pencha sur son parchemin pour terminer ses révisions.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une pièce isolée et sombre du château, un couple s'embrassait passionnément.

— Ron et Hermione commencent à poser des questions gênantes, tu sais, fit la voix d'Harry Potter au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas passé de vacances avec eux depuis un an, et quand Ron m'a invité pour cet été et que j'ai encore refusé, il est devenu suspicieux. J'ai dit que je voulais voyager, et il a voulu venir avec moi, et emmener Hermione et Ginny aussi. Ça va poser des problèmes.

— Tu veux qu'on leur dise… pour nous ? suggéra l'autre personne.

— C'est comme tu veux, mais si je leur dis, je vais devoir tout leur dire, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça va leur plaire…

— On va être obligé, Harry. Dans dix jours c'est la remise des diplômes, tu pourrais leur dire juste avant que tout le monde ne prenne le train pour quitter Poudlard…

— Ok, si tu veux… d'ailleurs faut que je te raconte aussi les dernières élucubrations de Ron… figure-toi qu'il s'est mis dans la tête que…

* * *

— Hermione… Tu sais… Ça fait trois nuits que je me réveille et qu'Harry n'est pas dans son lit, chuchota Ron Weasley, en jetant des coups d'œil discrets autour de lui. Et là, tu sais où il est ? Merlin, on ne le voit presque plus dans la salle commune, un vrai courant d'air.

— Ron… Laisse le donc respirer un peu, on s'en va à la fin de la semaine, les examens sont finis, d'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai bien réussi la question 33 en Histoire, faudrait que j'aille voir Binns demain matin.

— MIONE ! Laisse tomber, c'est fini ! L'école c'est fini ! Plus d'examens, plus de profs, plus de cours. Revoyons les priorités !

— Bon, si tu veux, le rassura Hermione en s'allongeant dans l'herbe près du Lac Noir, un brin d'herbe à la bouche. C'est vrai qu'Harry disparaît de plus en plus souvent, ça doit être cette histoire de petite-amie qu'on ne connaît pas. Et tu dis qu'il ne couche plus dans votre dortoir ? MMmmm… ça doit être du sérieux, je me demande qui c'est…

— Horreur ! C'est peut-être une Poufsouffle ! Ou pire une Serpentard ! Tu imagines Harry avec Parkinson ou Bulstrode, toi ? J'en meurs !

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, ces deux là, sûrement pas. Mais ton idée n'est pas mauvaise dans l'absolu, je me demande si ce ne serait pas une Serpentard en effet, une 6ème année par exemple… Ça expliquerait son embarras pour nous dire son identité.

— Pffff ! On peut même pas le suivre, il emporte la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité partout, pesta Ron en jetant le caillou qui se trouvait à ses pieds, dans les eaux sombres et paisibles du lac.

— Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas en classe hein ? s'énerva Hermione en se redressant. Et le sortilège de duplication que nous a enseigné le Professeur Flitwick, tu l'as déjà oublié ? D'accord, il ne marche que deux heures, mais il est plus puissant que le sort de copie classique réservé aux objets non magiques. Il nous suffit d'être une minute en présence de la cape et de la carte et on peut les copier pour deux heures.

— D'accord, c'est toi la plus intelligente, je confirme, ça ira comme ça ? Maintenant faut qu'on se débrouille pour le faire parce que je te rappelle que dans trois jours, on rentre chez nous pour de bon et qu'on ne reviendra plus ici. Si la copine d'Harry est une 6ème année ou même une 7ème on ne saura pas qui c'est. En plus, il ne veut pas qu'on aille en vacances avec lui, il cache quelque chose et ce n'est pas normal !

Malheureusement pour ce comploteur de Ron, il ne réussit pas à se trouver seul en présence de la cape et de la carte avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Hermione, soulagée, pensa qu'il avait enfin abandonné ses pitoyables tentatives et n'en parla plus.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent encore seuls après la remise des diplômes. Le lendemain matin, ils prendraient tous le train pour ne plus jamais revenir.

— C'est notre dernière soirée ici, Ron, soupira Hermione en regardant l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Tout le monde prépare ses malles, demain une autre vie nous attend. Sept ans… on a passé sept années ici et on va devoir quitter tout ça.

— Oui, ça va me faire bizarre, avoua le rouquin en suivant du regard sa sœur qui traversait la pièce avec ses amies. J'ai fait ma malle et toi ?

— Moi aussi, et j'ai rendu tous les livres empruntés à Madame Pince, tout à l'heure. Je me sens nue sans plein de livres avec moi, murmura Mione, songeuse. Harry a fait sa malle ?

— Nan, je crois pas, y avait plein de bordel sur son lit tout à l'heure. Ehhhh ! Tu viens ? On va voir, il a peut-être laissé sa cape par là, et la carte ! Allez Mione ! Viens ! Profitons qu'il est encore on ne sait où…

— Bon… Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, si elles n'y sont pas, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, c'est clair ? Je n'accepte de suivre ton idée que parce que le comportement d'Harry est étrange et qu'il n'était pas au festin de fin d'année, ce soir.

— Rogue non plus, constata Ron. Tu crois qu'il y a une coïncidence ? Tu crois qu'il a bouffé Harry ?

L'air horrifié du jeune Gryffondor fit ricaner son amie. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et le tira par la main pour l'obliger à quitter le canapé où il était allongé de tout son long.

— Cesse de dire des âneries, veux-tu ? Rogue a protégé Harry pendant sept ans, plus pendant la bataille finale, c'est pas pour le bouffer la veille de notre départ, comme tu dis. On va voir dans le dortoir et après je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Pigé ?

Ron ne répondit pas et se leva du vieux canapé défoncé en croisant les doigts dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier. Hermione et lui se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Ils montèrent l'escalier et croisèrent Dean et Seamus qui tenaient tous les deux leurs balais et allaient sans nul doute voler une dernière fois au dessus du stade de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il poussa la vieille porte de bois, Ron ravi, constata que Merlin était avec lui et que la pièce était vide. Par contre, la malle d'Harry était posée sur son lit, apparemment remplie, puisque plus rien ne traînait sur les couvertures.

— Ben… On l'a pas vu, s'étonna Ron. C'est bizarre, comment il aurait fait sa malle ? Y a une demi-heure tout était en foutoir sur son lit. Me dis pas qu'il se cache sous sa cape pour aller et venir ici, et nous éviter ?

— Ouvre la malle, Ron. Si la cape est dedans, c'est que c'est Dobby qui a tout rangé et qu'Harry est dehors avec son balai ou autre.

Précautionneusement, Ron souleva le couvercle et vit les affaires parfaitement rangées d'Harry et bien en évidence sur le dessus, la cape et la carte soigneusement pliées.

— C'est Dobby qui a fait la malle, Ron, confirma Hermione. Harry se contente de tout balancer en vrac, d'habitude, et là tout est propre, bien repassé, plié et rangé. Il doit être dehors avec les autres, son balai n'est pas là.

— Mione, vas-y ! Fais ton truc, tu sais… la duplication, demanda le Gryffondor tout excité de l'aubaine. On a deux heures devant nous pour voir ce qu'il fait et avec qui.

— Je croyais que tu voulais piéger Rogue ?

— Je choisis le plus facile, Mione ! Tu connais le mot de passe du bâtard graisseux, toi ?

— Non, bien entendu. D'accord, surveille la porte… Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne à fouiller dans la malle d'Harry.

— On ne fouille pas ! J'ai juste ouvert le couvercle, pas de ma faute si ce qu'on cherche est au dessus bien en évidence, répliqua Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte et en collant son oreille contre le battant.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de sorcière et la posa sur la carte qu'elle ne retira pas de la malle.

— _Duplicate_, murmura-t-elle.

Un morceau de parchemin vierge apparût alors sur la couverture qui recouvrait le lit. Elle fit la même chose avec la cape d'invisibilité et referma vivement le couvercle de la malle. Ron qui la regardait faire, quitta la porte et revint vers le lit alors que son amie rangeait à présent sa baguette. Il se saisit des objets dupliqués et les cacha sous sa chemise.

— Mione, viens, on va se cacher dans le placard de Rusard, près de la Grande Salle. Comme ça, dès qu'Harry revient, on le suit, ok ?

— Je marche, on y va !

Tous deux sortirent tranquillement du dortoir et descendirent les escaliers, puis ils traversèrent la salle commune sans prêter attention à leurs condisciples et franchirent le passage gardé par la Grosse Dame. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se glissaient discrètement dans le placard, au milieu des balais-brosses et des seaux du concierge. Ron sortit ses précieuses reliques de sous sa chemise. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la carte tandis que Ron dépliait la cape.

— _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises__. _

— J'allume ma baguette, fit Ron, on n'y voit rien ici… _Lumos_.

— Ron, c'est un placard, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

La carte s'anima et le plan du château apparût alors. Hermione la déplia soigneusement tandis que Ron retournait deux seaux pour leur servir de sièges provisoires. Puis, il plaça sa baguette allumée devant la carte pour l'éclairer et se pencha sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

— Tu le vois ?

— Attends… Je cherche. Tiens ! Il est là, dehors près des portes du grand Hall, il est avec Dean et Seamus !

**- **Mione, viens sous la cape, on va le suivre dès qu'il va entrer, et on verra bien qui est sa copine. _Nox_.

Ron éteignit sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche. Puis, il étala la cape sur lui et Hermione, et ils disparurent à la vue des quelques araignées et souris qui squattaient le placard. La main libre de la brunette surgit du néant et ouvrit discrètement le placard, puis retourna à l'abri sous la cape.

— C'est bon… d'après la carte, la voie est libre, profitons-en avant qu'il y ait du monde !

Tous deux sortirent alors dans le Grand Hall et Ron, d'un coup de fesses, repoussa la porte du placard. Ils virent Harry entrer dans le Hall et se diriger vers les cachots, son balai à la main.

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'il va faire sur le territoire des Serpents ? chuchota Ron. Ma main au feu qu'il fraye avec l'ennemi, le traître !

— Arrête… comment peux-tu appeler « traître » celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ? Tu n'as pas honte ? pesta Hermione à voix basse.

Ils suivirent néanmoins leur ami qui s'enfonçait dans le couloir des cachots, et qui dépassait à présent la classe de potions et les réserves de Rogue. Hermione, qui ne quittait pas la carte des yeux, fronçait à présent les sourcils. Dans ce secteur, il n'y avait que l'appartement de Severus Rogue qui était d'ailleurs chez lui, au vu de son étiquette. Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement. Il siffla en Fourchelang.

— **Tu m'ouvres, Sal** **?**

— **La promenade était bonne, Harry ? Severus est là, il fait ses malles. Au fait, je te signale que tu es suivi. Weasley et la sang-de... je veux dire la née-moldue de Gryffondor, sont sous une cape d'invisibilité derrière toi. **

— **Ah ?** s'amusa Harry. **Tu as bien fait de me le dire, ouvre et va prévenir Severus de ce qui se passe, on va bien s'amuser. Laisse-les entrer, ne referme pas trop vite**.

Le tableau émis un petit rire sifflant et le portrait s'écarta du mur, tandis que son occupant quittait la toile momentanément. Harry refit le lacet de sa chaussure en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Salazar revint alors.

— **Severus est prévenu, tout est prêt. Amusez-vous bien !**

— **Merci Sal. À tout à l'heure,** siffla Harry dans la langue des serpents.

Harry entra alors dans l'appartement du Maître des Potions, et Ron et Hermione s'engagèrent derrière lui, profitant de la lenteur du tableau à refermer l'ouverture. L'Élu posa son balai contre le mur et avança dans la pièce aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il claqua la langue de satisfaction en voyant la flambée dans la cheminée, et en constatant que le canapé qui se trouvait habituellement devant, avait été métamorphosé en un grand lit recouvert de quelques coussins et d'un grand drap de soie noire.

— Pas mal… songea-t-il.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard intrigué.

— SEV' ! appela Harry à la cantonade. T'es où ?

Une porte s'entrouvrit et une tête dégoulinante apparût.

— Chuis là, Harry ! Je prenais une douche. Je me sèche et j'arrive. ET RETIRE CE DÉGUISEMENT, par Salazar !

La porte se referma et Harry émit un petit rire. Il retira d'un geste nerveux la cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il portait autour du cou et la jeta sur un des fauteuils, tandis qu'il balançait ses chaussures sous le lit, d'un coup de pied. Il défit rapidement les boutons de sa chemise blanche et la retira. Puis elle rejoignit la cravate sur le fauteuil.

Sous la cape, Ron était bouche bée et Hermione avalait sa salive. Harry prit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa tête, alors que Severus Rogue sortait de la salle de bain les cheveux secs, mais uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette verte, enroulée autour de sa taille.

— _Revelio_, fit Harry, négligemment.

Aussitôt, son apparence se modifia sous l'œil indifférent du maître des cachots. Harry grandit alors d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'à dépasser ses épaules et ils étaient à présent méchés de blond et de châtain au lieu d'uniformément noirs. Ses lunettes rejoignirent les vêtements sur le fauteuil, et il entreprit de retirer son pantalon à présent trop court. Lorsqu'une fois en boxer, il se retourna, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent le serpent tatoué qui se promenait sur la peau du Survivant et qui alla s'installer sur son dos.

Severus avait rempli deux verres de Bièraubeurre et en tendit un à Harry qui le saisit et le posa sur un meuble, après en avoir avalé une petite gorgée.

— Je t'ai manqué, Sev' ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

— Toujours, bébé, répondit Severus, à la grande horreur de Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher lorsqu'il vit Severus reposer également son verre et prendre dans ses bras, un Harry très changé physiquement et l'embrasser goulument. Hermione saisit alors son petit-ami par le bras pour lui faire signe de ne pas bouger et secoua la tête lorsqu'il la regarda interloqué.

Près du fauteuil, les deux amoureux continuaient à s'embrasser. Harry, à présent presque aussi grand que Severus, avait les bras autour du cou de son ancien professeur de potion, tandis que celui ci serrait ses deux bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

— Tu as faim, mon amour ? demanda Harry à Severus, en rompant le baiser et en relâchant son étreinte.

— Un peu, je peux attendre quelques minutes. Mais toi, je sais que tu n'es pas allé au festin, Dobby me l'a dit, il a apporté un panier de piquenique. Tu veux manger sur le lit devant la cheminée ?

— Bonne idée, mais pas tout de suite, après… minauda Harry d'une voix câline en tirant Severus par la main, vers le lit qui remplaçait le canapé.

_°Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Harry ? Tu oublies qu'ils sont dans la pièce, ces deux sales fouines.°_

_°Panique pas, mon ange. Je veux juste que tu me rejoignes sur le lit et que tu te nourrisses.°_

_°Tu sais bien comment ça va finir, tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça devant eux ?°_

_°Severus, on n'est pas obligé d'aller si loin. Tu bois et on voit venir, ça fera les pieds à ce fouineur de Ron. Peut-être qu'il arrêtera de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas !°_

_°Bébé, c'est un Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que tu espères ?°_

_°Hééé, je suis un Gryffon aussi, tu oublies !°_

_°Nan, toi tu es un petit Serpentard déguisé…°_

Pendant cette conversation purement télépathique, échangée grâce au lien que partageaient Harry et Severus, ils s'étaient tous deux allongés au milieu des coussins et recommençaient à s'embrasser. Sous la cape, Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment celui qui était son meilleur ami pouvait-il être en ce moment dans les bras de l'affreux tyran qui les avait terrorisés pendant sept ans ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il être tout simplement gay ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela possible. Et puis… pourquoi ce changement physique ?

Hermione, elle, avait compris qu'Harry se cachait sous un _Glamour_, elle en avait reconnu le contre-sort, mais elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette dissimulation. Pourquoi cacher sa taille ? Et le fait qu'il n'avait apparemment plus besoin de lunettes, sans compter le tatouage magique et le piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière droite qu'elle avait vu briller. Et ces cheveux longs avec des mèches blondes et châtains ?

— Ces deux là ont bien caché leur jeu, songea-t-elle. Ma main au feu que ça dure depuis un bail. Une copine ! Tu parles d'une copine, toi ! Maintenant on sait avec qui il passe toutes ses vacances depuis la bataille finale.

Ron ferma les yeux et retint un soupir lorsqu'il vit Harry retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il avait sur le corps : son boxer bleu marine. Il regretta de les avoir rouverts lorsqu'il vit que Severus retirait sa serviette de bain, se couchait sur le corps de son jeune amant et passait un bras sous son cou pour lui soulever la tête en arrière.

Harry soupira d'aise, ses mains caressant la peau pâle du dos du ténébreux maître des cachots. Severus écarta d'une main légère les longs cheveux méchés d'Harry qui tourna la tête docilement, puis il déposa quelques baisers légers à la base du cou d'Harry et lécha ensuite consciencieusement le même endroit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil vers Ron dont les oreilles étaient écrevisses. Elle retint son souffle et agrippa la main de son petit-ami lorsqu'elle vit son professeur de potions ouvrir la bouche et deux canines bien pointues en sortir. Ron écarquilla les yeux et fit signe à Hermione qui hocha la tête.

Severus mordit le cou d'Harry et commença à s'abreuver.

Hermione empêcha Ron d'aller au secours de son ami en le retenant d'une main ferme. Elle secoua la tête catégoriquement. Ron hésita et resta près d'elle, un peu apeuré par le spectacle.

La jeune brune avait bien compris qu'Harry ne risquait rien du tout. Elle savait que les morsures de vampires étaient atrocement douloureuses, sauf pour les calices qui ressentaient un plaisir immense, presque sexuel, d'où la tenue de Severus et d'Harry qui devaient certainement avoir l'habitude de faire l'amour après la morsure… ou pendant.

Ron se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés, en voyant son ami se tortiller de plaisir en gémissant dans les bras de son vampire. Car il en avait la preuve maintenant, Severus Rogue était bel et bien un vampire.

Celui-ci avait lâché le cou d'Harry à présent et léchait les deux trous qu'il venait de faire, pour refermer les blessures.

Harry passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de Severus qui le regardait tendrement, la bouche encore sanguinolente. Il tapota d'un doigt une des canines acérées du Maître des Potions.

— Rentre tes crocs si tu veux m'embrasser, Sev', sinon tu vas encore me couper la lèvre.

Aussitôt les deux canines se rétractèrent et Harry attira Severus pour quelques baisers légers.

_°Je pense que ça suffit, non __? s'amusa l'Élu, à travers le lien mental qu'il avait avec Severus__. On fera l'amour quand ils seront partis. Enroule le drap autour de nous, Sev'. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient qu'on a envie en ce moment. Et si tu veux, je te laisse la joie de les confondre et d'attirer la cape.°_

_°Avec plaisir, Harry. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et de cet idiot de Weasley !°_

Severus attrapa le drap de soie noire et l'enroula autour d'eux, puis il se redressa sur un coude. Il fit un geste de la main.

— _Accio cape d'invisibilité_, fit-il tranquillement avec un sourire, tandis qu'Harry couché sur le côté, regardait dans la direction de la porte.

Aussitôt, la cape s'envola vers le Maître des Potions et Harry se mit à rire en voyant la panique de ses deux amis.

— J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle, Ron ? Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu aurais réussi à convaincre Hermione de te suivre. Tu me surprends !

Severus leva un sourcil sarcastique et se colla à son calice. Harry se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, il sentit Severus se redresser derrière lui et deux bras possessifs enlacèrent sa taille. Le serpent tatoué glissa sur les abdominaux d'Harry comme pour chercher la caresse.

Les deux intrus restant muets de stupeur, Severus leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les deux chaises qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Mécaniquement, Ron et Hermione obéirent comme sous _Imperium_.

— Bien, fit Harry. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je ne souhaite pas aller au Terrier cet été, et avec qui je compte partir en vacances.

— Harry… demanda Hermione d'une petite voix intimidée. Ça fait longtemps, toi et… le Professeur Rogue ?

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Severus et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il regarda Hermione et Ron de nouveau.

— Un peu plus d'un an, Mione.

— C'est un vampire, chuchota Ron.

— Ooohh ! Bravo, Monsieur Weasley, quelle perspicacité ! Vous m'épatez, s'amusa la terreur des cachots.

— Harry, tu es le calice du Professeur Rogue, non ? Ce qui explique qu'il ne soit pas dangereux pour les élèves, car il ne manque jamais de sang.

— Exact, Hermione. L'état de Severus est relativement récent. C'est un des derniers cadeaux empoisonnés qu'a pu lui faire ce cher Tom. Quand il a appris la trahison de Severus, quelques mois avant la bataille finale, plutôt que de le tuer, il a fait un vampire le mordre et il l'a ensuite renvoyé à Poudlard, pensant qu'il allait semer la terreur ici, tuer Dumbledore, des professeurs, des élèves, ou même moi ! Raté !

— Comment es-tu devenu son calice, Harry ? Tu te rends compte que tu es lié au Professeur Rogue pour l'éternité ? insista Hermione. Et je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a laissé faire ça !

— Au début, Dumbledore lui fournissait des poches de sang, tu sais, celles pour les transfusions moldues. Et puis en juillet dernier, j'ai eu un gros problème avec les Dursley… Je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais l'Oncle Vernon m'a battu presque à mort et Hedwige a réussi à sortir pour aller chercher du secours à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas de lettre, mais Severus a senti l'odeur de mon sang sur le plumage d'Hedwige et il est venu à mon secours. J'ai passé l'été avec lui. Un jour qu'il manquait de poches de sang, je lui ai proposé de boire le mien. Je lui devais la vie, je pouvais bien sauver la sienne. Et puis j'étais majeur, personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher.

— Mais… fit Hermione gênée, les morsures de vampires sont des actes… comment dire… presque sexuels, tu le savais… à ce moment-là ?

— Oui, Mione, je le savais. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit ce que Voldemort avait fait à Severus, j'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les vampires à la bibliothèque, et ça me convenait très bien. Comme vous l'avez compris, je suis gay et Severus m'attirait beaucoup. Je n'ai pas fait ça à contrecœur, c'est même moi qui lui l'ai proposé, et il s'est fait prier pour accepter. Il a fallu qu'il meure presque de faim pour se décider, même si on couchait déjà ensemble depuis un petit moment. Oui, Ron, inutile de rougir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait dans cette tenue tous les deux, qu'on joue à la bataille explosive ?

— Heuuu… nan… j'avais pigé, mec. Mais je m'y attendais pas, répondit Ron en baissant la tête.

— Au fait, Monsieur Weasley, vous aviez partiellement raison, fit le Professeur Rogue. Je suis bien un vampire, mais je ne l'étais pas au début du printemps de l'an dernier. Donc tous les ragots qui courent sur mon compte depuis plus de vingt ans, sont infondés. Comme Harry a dû vous le dire, c'est ce stupide cabot pouilleux de Black qui avait lancé cette rumeur. Je n'ai absolument pas changé physiquement depuis un an. C'est un pur hasard que je sois devenu un vampire. Je n'ai plus besoin de manger de repas normaux, si je le fais, c'est juste par plaisir, ça ne m'apporte rien. Seul le sang d'Harry m'est nécessaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit et je peux aller dehors dans la journée simplement en avalant une potion spéciale le matin. Si je ne sors pas, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Ça vous convient ?

— Heuuu… oui, Professeur. Désolé, Monsieur. Mais… pourquoi Harry est différent ? insista Ron.

— Tu portes un _Glamour_ et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, demanda Hermione. C'est ton apparence normale là, et elle est si différente.

— Mione, quand Severus m'a trouvé l'an dernier, j'étais à demi-mort et affamé. En quinze jours, les Dursley avaient presque réussi à faire ce que Voldemort n'avait pas pu faire : me tuer. Un comble pour celui qui venait de vaincre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Je devais juste attendre la date de ma majorité chez eux, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Severus m'a soigné, m'a nourri et m'a donné des potions pour rattraper les dégâts que les Dursleys avaient infligés à mon corps pendant seize ans. J'ai pris les dix centimètres que j'aurais dû avoir et que je n'avais pas à cause du manque de nourriture. J'ai pris les muscles qui allaient avec, mes cheveux ont accepté de pousser et j'ai changé de look. Je voulais changer, être différent, d'où le tatouage, le piercing. Severus a soigné mes yeux avec une simple potion. Je ne voulais pas qu'on remarque la différence tant que je serais à Poudlard, d'où le Glamour que je retire quand je suis avec Sev'. Reprendre mon aspect définitif après la fin des cours m'aurait permis d'échapper aux journalistes et aux fans. Et si je mange beaucoup à présent, c'est que je dois aussi nourrir Severus et donc renouveler le sang qu'il me prélève tous les jours.

— Je comprends. En fait, si nous t'avons découvert ce soir, c'est juste par hasard. Ron était obnubilé par cette histoire de vampire qui est vraie par le plus grand des hasards, et aussi par le fait qu'il pensait que tu avais une petite-amie, peut-être chez les Serpentards. Nous pensions que tu allais la rejoindre et j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de connaître son identité.

— Et bien non, pas de petite-amie, s'amusa Harry en se collant un peu plus contre le corps nu de Severus, mais un petit-ami et un Serpentard en effet. Choqués ?

— Non, avoua Hermione. Si tu es heureux avec le Professeur Rogue, ça ne me gène pas du tout.

— C'est bon, mec, c'est bon, soupira Ron. T'aurais dû nous le dire avant, c'est tout. On aurait eu le temps de s'y faire.

— Ron, tu as toute ta vie pour t'y faire maintenant. Tu sais que Severus et moi, c'est pour l'éternité.

— Ouais, ouais… fit Ron en se levant de sa chaise. Bon, ben on va vous laisser, vous avez des choses à faire et on vous a interrompus. Enfin, je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas le faire devant nous. Merci de nous avoir épargné ça. Comment vous saviez qu'on était là ?

— Salazar voit à travers les capes d'invisibilité, c'est lui qui nous l'a dit, répondit Severus avec un rictus aux lèvres, mais j'aurais senti votre odeur de toute façon, l'odeur du sang frais, Monsieur Weasley.

Ron frissonna et le regarda de travers, puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

— Bon, à demain Harry. Je suppose que tu ne prends pas le train et que tu ne dors pas à la Tour. T'inquiète, on ne dira rien à personne, c'est promis. Heuuu… la cape et la carte ce sont des trucs dupliqués par Hermione, on n'a pas touché à tes affaires.

— Merci Ron. À demain vous deux, répondit Harry en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Ron prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte. Il la poussa et le portrait s'ouvrit. Il hésita deux secondes et se retourna.

— N'empêche, j'avais raison. C'en est un ! Comme quoi, j'ai pas toujours tort !

Et les deux Gryffondors sortirent en refermant derrière eux, laissant Harry éclater de rire et attirer Severus dans ses bras.

_FIN_


End file.
